<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by EerieBarbarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807485">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian'>EerieBarbarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, F/M, Leather, No Sex, Riding Crops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has something very important to ask Ron.</p><p> </p><p>No smut, just kinky fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own these characters, I merely created the situation. </p><p> </p><p>This isn't edited yet so please be kind. I'll get to it eventually. Maybe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy checked her reflection one last time. She had to make sure everything was perfect. Every last detail. Her hands smoothed over the supple leather of her corset as she eyed herself. She turned to check the back, nodding in approval at the red laces that perfectly matched her lipstick and stiletto heels. Everything else was black, from the corset to the garters and stockings. </p><p> </p><p>She grinned and turned on her heel, leaving her bedroom to stride briskly up the narrow hall. The door to the playroom opened with a slow creak revealing Ron kneeling in the middle of the floor. His pale skin seemed to glow in the flickering light of the candles that had been lit. She watched him for a moment as he stayed kneeled, head bowed, broad shoulders stooped. His hands were clasped together between his knees barely concealing his growing erection. </p><p> </p><p>Heat flooded through Pansy at the sight. She ignored the urge to go to him and moved to the back wall. Opening the large chest, she ran her fingers across her favorite riding crop. It would be her only toy tonight. She picked it up with reverence and snapped it against her leg. It would definitely be perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Using her free hand, she removed a small box from inside the chest. This was the main reason for tonight's playtime. It had finally come. Her hands shook slightly as she held the small box. Pansy took several deep breaths to steady her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>She focused on the staccato clack of her shoes as she walked over to stand in front of Ron. She placed the leather keeper of the crop under his chin and lifted his face. "Look at me," Pansy spoke, her voice controlled and husky. He looked up into her face without shifting from his position.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked into his bright, blue eyes and thought of the first she had shown him the playroom. They had been dating for several months and things were getting serious. "If we're going to make a real go at this, there's something you should know about me," she had said after dinner one evening. She had taken him to the playroom and explained some of the things that she enjoyed. He'd been surprisingly open minded about it and wanted to try. The first time he kneeled for her, she knew he was the one. </p><p> </p><p>"I have a very important question for you," Pansy stated as she looked down at Ron. She placed the crop on the floor as she kneeled in front of him, making her look up at him. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the box revealing a black leather collar. It had a stone in the center that was as pale blue as his eyes. Sitting in the center of the collar was a ring that matched it. A plain, black band with a pale blue stone set into it. "Will you marry me?" Pansy asked, her voice soft. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "Of course!" He swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. They held each other for several moments before Ron leaned away to break the silence. He held out his hand and bowed his head to Pansy. "Will you do the honors, Mistress?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," she said grinning as she slid the ring onto his finger. She stood and moved behind him, easily slipping the smooth leather around his neck. Her fingers lingered, feeling the difference between the leather and his warm skin. 'Tonight was definitely perfect,' she thought to herself as she picked up the riding crop. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>